racist_cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
Beelzebub
Main Info Born as Franklin Derrano in the year 1848, Beelzebub is one of main protagonists in the story. Backstory Franklin Derrano was born in the year 1848, on a large plantation in the middle of the state of Georgia. From the time he could walk, Franklin's father constantly mistreated and beat him. Franklin would often have to hide in the slave quarters when his father became drunk. At the age of eleven, Franklin Derrano's father was murdered by his brother-in-law. After his death, Franklin's uncle put Franklin in charge as Overseer of the slaves on the plantation. Not wanting to disappoint, a young Franklin eagerly shot and killed any slaves who attempted to flee. After Abraham Lincoln passed the Emancipation Proclamation and the Civil War began, Franklin attempted to go and join in the fighting, but he was turned down, due to his frail physique and height. In the year 1865, in a fit of outrage, Franklin accidentally killed the Negro woman who had taken care of him as a young child. Feeling deeply guilty, Franklin robbed a bottle of whiskey from his uncle's liquor cabinet and succumbed to the same drink as his father. The next morning Franklin awoke to find his aunt and uncle dead on the front porch of the mansion, and a dozen Union soldiers breaking the chains off of the African slaves. Acting on impulse, Franklin and another farmhand, John Denton, mounted horses and attempted to halt the fleeing slaves. Franklin began to fire a revolver into the crowd of slave killing a dozen or so. Before Franklin could react, a rifle was fired from the treeline behind him. The bullet tore through Franklin's abdomen and threw him to the ground. He landed facing the treeline and saw a young abolitionist, Wallace Harkins, walking towards him. Franklin, still clutching the revolver, attempted to fire upon Wallace, but was attacked by the dozens of slaves and was stoned to death right then and there. When Franklin awoke, he was greeted by the unwelcoming gaze of Frak and Sage, the gatekeepers of Hell. Immediately upon his arrival, the torture master, Pharxom, began to torture Franklin alongside another demon, Zachariah Nightshade. Franklin began to notice that he was very much different from the person that he used to be. though his arrogant behavior still remained the same, he was not the same frail person he was, instead now, Beelzebub was rather incredibly fit and very strong. As one could guess, Franklin soon grew tired of being whipped and beaten by Pharxom, so he and Zachariah formed a plan to fight back against the retainers. Within a few weeks, Franklin attacked Pharxom, but to no avail, he was effortlessly defeated and thrown back into a pool of magma. After the first attempt, Franklin began to bide their time and let their energy build up. After 15 years, Zachariah rose up into the air, above the bathing pits, and shouted, "I am the one from The Other Side, I am He Who Made the Nightmares!!!" After shouting this, Zachariah disappeared. As if the situation could not get any worse, a new demon joined Franklin as his Rites partner: Wallace Harkins. Shortly after Wallace arrived, Franklin and Wallace were forced to fight each other and Franklin used all of his energy in an attempt to kill Wallace. Soon the two were separated from one another and for another 30 years, Beelzebub built up his energy. Finally, Franklin attacked Pharxom and effortlessly pummeled him into the ground. After he defeated Pharxom, Jesse Belle attacked Franklin. Without warning or hesitation, Franklin effortlessly defeated Jesse as well. With the defeat of The Torture Master and all opponents, Franklin was renamed Beelzebub and granted the title of: Roamer. Given this new freedom, Beelzebub wandered around the pits of Hell for the next couple of decades, hoping to find the was to The Surface. On one day, Beelzebub passed by the bathing pits, and saw Wallace had defeated both Pharxom and Jesse Belle. Without thinking, Beelzebub attacked Wallace and knocked him back into the pits. From then on, Beelzebub, Pharxom, and Jesse Belle were thick as thieves. Later on, during Beelzebub's absence, Wallace Harkins defeated Pharxom and Jesse Belle, became a Roamer, and was renamed Kid Feral. Shortly after that, Beelzebub met Zellojovius and Pharxom lost his title as Torture Master to Aralmalek. Appearance As a human, Beelzebub is a short, apparently frail teenage boy. He has long, black hair and steel grey eyes. He has pale skin and is extremely thin. As a demon, Beelzebub is an extremely tall, muscular, bright crimson humanoid figure. He appears to be at the height of physical fitness. Some unique features include an extremely long, flexible tail with a spearhead on the tip and two overly large, tattered bat-like wings. Generally, Beelzebub prefers to keep his wings folded and tucked under his coiled tail which he wraps around his torso. Personality As a child and and young adult, Beelzebub (Franklin Derrano) was a shy and quiet person. Due to his father's violent outbursts, Beelzebub would often hide among the African slaves, using mud to color his skin. Upon his father's death, Beelzebub was appointed as overseer of the slaves, and as overseer, Beelzebub grew vengeful and arrogant. His arrogance only heightened as he grew and he never let a slave escape. Beelzebub would go so far as to personally slit the Achilles tendons on the runaway slaves, should they attempt to escape. Upon his descension, Beelzebub's existing personality flaws only worsened, as he grew more vengeful, especially toward Pharxom and Jesse Belle. His pride reached an all time peak when he defeated Pharxom and Jesse Belle without much effort. He felt as if he were unstoppable and that he could take on anyone. In the year 2039, Beelzebub attempted to fight Zellojovius, in the confines of Zellojovius' Palace. Zellojovius, using the Finger Bomb ability, easily defeated Beelzebub. This event extremely hurt Beelzebub's pride, the following year, Beelzebub, Pharxom, and Jesse Belle escaped from Hell and began to help Racist Cheese the Workers Regime to close the 13 Portals and later defend the Earth from The Blues. After awhile on The Surface and a humiliating defeat at the hands of Wallace Harkins (Kid Rage), Beelzebub's pride began to falter and he became more friendly towards others. An exception to this would be his relationship with Aram Allheart. Beelzebub has stated that he and Aram are associates and that he con never be friends with a demon hunter. Though this has been proved to be false, as a later quote from Beelzebub stated that he enjoyed Professor Leone and Aram's company. Later on in his life, as a Hellfire Demon and a Dark Prince, Beelzebub became a wise elder of a sort. Abilities Beelzebub possesses a relatively small variety of abilities. Among these are Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, the abilities to control most matter and fire, mentally. His favorite ability, Fire Hands, is the ability to manifest large extensions of the user's arms. Beelzebub, like most Fire Demon, can hurl a Fire Ball and can increase and decrease the heat and damage of each attack. As a Dark Prince Beelzebub learned Finger Bomb and Red Dragon. His Core Production Rate was also increased to 7,500 Hellspawn Units.